Surprise!
by Nona Cokelat
Summary: "Kau ingin apa?"/"Benar nih, mau memberiku kado?"/"Hn."/"Aku ingiiin-"/"-Hanya satu,"/"Huuhh, dasar pelit!"/For SAKUBIRTHDAAAY -oneshot-


**Rated : T**

**Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning(s) : AU, AR, Typho(s), etc.**

.

.

.

**SURPRISE! **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Nona Cokelat  
**

**Beta-read (sebagian) by Akaichi RukaNaoyuki Uchiha K**

**=2012=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Lama sekali..." runtuk seorang gadis yang sedang menunggu seseorang di _cafe _kesayangannya.  
Ia sedang memainkan _games_ di laptopnya sambil ditemani segelas kopiyang masih panas.

Gadis itu duduk didekat jendela kaca yang berada dipojok _cafe_ itu. Tempat yang selalu didudukinya bersama pemuda yang sedang ditunggunya sekarang. Ia melihat ke sepanjang jalanan, siapa tahu ada yang menarik.  
Diseberang _cafe _itu ada sebuah taman, yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon _Sakura_ yang sedang bermekaran. Yeah, mengingat sekarang masih menginjak musim semi.  
Dan untuk mempercantik taman tersebuut, terdapat pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang berjalan-jalan atau hanya duduk di bangku-bangku taman tersebut.

"Hei," sapa pemuda didepannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau lama sekali." Jawab gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Aku masih ada urusan sebentar."

"Hhh... Baiklah."

'Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang jangan terlambat.' Ucap inner Sakura.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura sembari membuka menu-menu yang ada.

"Jus tomat saja."

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak."

"Memangnya kau sudah makan?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Belum."

"Kalau kau tidak makan, nanti maag mu kambuh lagi Sasu. Kau ini, nanti aku juga 'kan yang repot." Omel Sakura.

"Baik, baik. Dasar cerewet," Sungut Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Kami-sama... Sasuke-_kun_! Kau ini tidak mendengarkanku atau apa? Kau melamun ya?" Sakura memelototi Sasuke. Dengan kesal ia membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Dua-duanya," cengir Sasuke, berusaha menggoda gadis di depannya. Sakura masih kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke namun kemudian ia kembali bertanya,  
"Jadi, kau mau pesan apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Oke, aku mau memesan dulu," Sakura beranjak dari bangkunya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di mejanya.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih asyik menyantap makanannya. Ia memandang lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan teduh sekaligus penuh harap.

Yang di tanya pun menatap balik Sakura, ia melancarkan tatapan yang seolah bermakna 'Hn?' yang secara harfiah berarti 'Apa?'

"Kau tahu 'kan besok lusa, hari apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura, pipi chubbynya menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya hingga terbentuk lengkungan senyum manis yang amat mempesona.

"Hari Rabu," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Sakura melunturkan senyumnya, digantikan dengan ulasan senyum kecewa yang begitu kontras dengan matanya yang berbinar cerah.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_... Masa, kau tidak ingat besok lusa hari apa..." tuntut Sakura, kali ini ia menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Seolah secara tak langsung memerintahkannya untuk mengatakan kalimat yang telah di tunggu-tunggu si gadis bubble gum ini.

"Benar, kan? Besok lusa hari rabu, tanggal 28 Maret, dan hari ulang tahunmu," Sasuke berkata dengan nada santai, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Sakura bersungut, sembari memandang sasuke dengan tatapan sebal yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

" Lalu kadoku?"

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Benar nih, mau memberiku kado?"

"Hn."

"Aku ingiiin-"

"-Hanya satu," potong Sasuke, mata onyxnya menatap Sakura dengan malas sekaligus waspada.

"Huuhh, dasar pelit!" ucap Sakura sebal.

"Hn." Yeah, Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing soal ini.

"Aku ingin gitar akustiiik," ujar Sakura dengan mata berbinar,dan menghadapkan senyum semanis mungkin pada pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda di depannya tertegun, dalam otaknya terus terngiang-ngiang kata-kata 'akustik'.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya kau bisa?" tanyanya dengan nada skeptis, wajahnya sangat menyiratkan ketidak percayaan yang begitu kentara.

"Pasti ada majalah yang memuat tutorial menggunakan gitar itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kurasa itu jauh lebih praktis," Sakura menumpukan kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan wajahnya pada tangannya. Menatap langit-langit café yang saat ini tengah ia tempati—seperti sedang berangan-angan tentang suatu hal yang sangat ia impikan.

"Dan lagi, yang lebih daripada itu, Sasuke-_kun_,aku sangat ingin seperti Yui, kau tahu?" lanjut Sakura.

"Yui?" ulang Sasuke.

"Yap!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya turut membenarkan, tak pelak kepala merah mudanya pun ikut mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak les saja? Itu kan jauh lebih praktis ketimbang kau mempelajarinya dari majalah" usul Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, "Kan, sudah ku katakan sejak awal, aku lebih suka jika mempelajarinya di majalah, sudah jelas kalau itu sangat praktis, Sasuke ~" terang Sakura sembari menunjuk-nunjukkan garpunya yang berisi makanan di depan wajah Sasuke.

Melakukan hal yang sama, Sasuke pun turut menghela nafas, ia menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan tak mengerti, ia menumpu wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau itu masih pemula, akan terlalu sulit jika kau memutuskan untuk menggunakan media majalah sebagai tutorial, ada bagusnya kau mengambil les, Sakura," Sasuke memberi penjelasan.

Sakura tampak berfikir sejenak, ia mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjukknya di pipinya, mata _emerald_nya tampak terkatup sementara, namun tak lama kemudian ia membuka kembali matanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kurasa idemu cukup bagus, hanya saja mungkin aku lebih tertarik untuk mempelajarinya sendiri, selain lebih berkesan,dan juga akan lebih mendalaminya jika aku mempelajarinya sendiri."

Sasuke kembali menjungkirkan alisnya , mata _onyx_nya menatap Sakura tak percaya,

"Hei, dengar, kau itu belum mengerti apa-apa, jadi apa yang bisa kau dalami?"

"Tentu saja pelajarannya!" tukas Sakura, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia balik menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi kurang bersahabat.

"Dasar keras kepala. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya 'kan jika kau les, toh tak akan ada yang menertawakanmu."

"Memang tidak, tapi sayangnya aku lebih menyukai caraku—belajar sendiri," Sakura bersikeras pada argumennya, Sasuke hanya dapat menggidikkan bahunya acuh, matanya kini bergulir pada pemandangan diluar sana.

"Terserah kau saja lah!" ujarnya dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

"So, apa akhirnya kau setuju dengan keputusanku Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura berusaha memastikan, kini ia telah merekatkan kembali senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Tidak." Tanggap Sasuke cepat, tak mau repot-repot memberikan penjelasan atas penolakannya mengenai argumen Sakura.  
Sakura yang mendengar keputusan Sasuke tersebut langsung melunturkan senyumnya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam yang menuntut.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji akan membelikanku hadiah, Sasuke-kun!" tuntut Sakura merasa tak terima atas keputusan tiba-tiba Sasuke yang langsung menyatakan 'tidak' atas permintaannya.

"Ya, tapi sayangnya tidak sekarang." Ujar Sasuke tenang, ia menyeruput minumannya tanpa menatap Sakura sedikitpun.

Sakura sendiri hanya mampu mengeletakkan giginya geram atas sikap apatis Sasuke, "Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura adalah gadis berumur 15 tahun, tetapi dia sudah kelas 3 SMA. Hebat bukan? Tetapi untuk orang disekelilingnya, hal itu tidak perlu diragukan. Tsunade, ibu Sakura adalah dokter spesialis kanker leukimia profesional dikotanya, Konoha.

Sedangkan Jirayya, ayahnya, adalah seorang ilmuwan yang berpengaruh dikotanya. Jadi jangan heran bila ilmu-ilmu mereka menurun kepada putri semata wayang mereka. Sakura sendiri adalah anak yang tidak menyombongkan diri, meskipun ia menjadi ketua osis disekolahnya dan bisa dibilang populer, ia mau berteman dengan siapa saja, tanpa harus melihat kaya atau tidaknya orang itu.

Selain rendah hati, ia juga termasuk gadis yang hiperaktif, heboh, jahil, dan kadang melakukan hal yang diluar fikiran orang.

Dan keunikan itulah yang disukai oleh sang pangerannya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda berumur 18 tahun, berkuliah di Universitas Konoha,dengan jurusan politikus. Ia adalah anak dari Fukagu Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha.

Mereka berdua bergerak aktif di industri musik Konoha.

Bahkan Nii-sannya saja, Itachi Uchiha adalah penyanyi dan pencipta lagu yang populer di Konoha.

Ooh... tapi jangan salah sangka, Nii-sannya memiliki sifat yang terkadang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

Jika sudah berkumpul dengan Ototou-chan nya tersayang, ia bisa terkesan berubah menjadi err, lebay.

Sasuke sendiri adalah pemuda yang pendiam dan cuek.

Jika sudah berbuat masalah dengannya,tidak segan segan kalian akan dibuat tekanan batin dengan ucapan dingin dan sarkastiknya itu.

Tapi ia juga bisa menjadi pemuda yang hangat jika sudah bersama keluarganya dan kekasih, err... lebih tepatnya calon tunangannya, Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar yang cukup luas, dengan cat merah muda dan lingkaran lingkaran kecil dan besar bercat biru yang digunakan sebagai aksen tambahannya, terlihat seorang gadis dengan mimik serius mengerjakan sesuatu di meja belajarnya dan tidak lupa ditemani ponsel kesayangannya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa belum mengaktifkan ponselku seharian ini." Ucapnya sembari meng-aktifkan ponselnya.

Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt...

Terdengar belasan kali getaran dari ponsel sang gadis sudah kita ketahui bernama Sakura tersebut.

Di layar ponsel Sakura, dengan jelas tertera,

**12 Massage**

**5 Missed Calls**

Open Close

"Eh? Siapa saja ini?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.  
Dan Sakura memilih untuk membuka pesannya dulu,

**From : Baka Sasuke-**_**kun**_

Saku,

Dan isi dari ke dua belas sms itu sama, hanya "Saku," .

Oh ayolah... jika seseorang khawatir atau apa lah itu, setidaknya bisa 'kan menanyakan 'kau kenapa' atau 'kau dimana'.

Dan kuulangi, baka Sasuke-kunnya itu hanya mengirim satu kalimat dengan empat huruf yaitu, 'Saku,'.

Hhh... Kali ini Sakura hanya menghela nafas bosan, percuma dia marah marah tidak jelas, toh tidak berefek apapun pada pangeran ayam nya itu.

Masalah '5 Missed Calls', tidak perlu dibuka lagi olehnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baka Sasuke-kun.

Tidak lama setelah itu,

~Chotto dake kangae sugichau mitai

~Nemurenai heya no naka

Terdengar nada dering lagu milik Yui Yoshioka di ponsel Sakura. Yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk,

**'Baka Sasuke-**_**kun**_**'**

"Moshi-moshi." Ucap Sakura dengan nada bosan,

"Hn, tadi aku menjemputmu. Kau kemana saja? Sudah tidak memperdulikanku rupanya." Terdengar suara baritone di seberang telepon.

"Aku pulang dengan Ino, ia memintaku menemaninya membeli buku terbitan terbaru milik Sai Nakamura, artis idolanya itu. Sebenarnya, tadi aku mau menghubungimu, tapi aku 'kan marah padamu, jadi buat apa aku menghubungimu." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak bertanya Ino mencari apa, Saku."

"Agar lebih jelas. Supaya kau tidak tanya-tanya lagi." Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Hn."

"Ada apa kau menelfonku?"

"Benar kau sudah tidak menginginkan gitar akustikmu itu?" goda sang pemuda dengan tambahan seringainya.

"Kan kau sendiri yang tidak mau membelikanku?"sekarang Sakura malah jadi bingung sendiri.

"Jika kau masih ingin gitar akustikmu, besok jangan kabur lagi sebelum aku menjemputmu di sekolah." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Iyaaa, tuan Uchiha~" jawab Sakura sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan.

"Hn."

Tiitt... Tiittt.. Tiitt..

"Dasar emosional." Sungut Sakura sembari melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya mengerjakan tugas tugas sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

"Jidat, kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya sahabat karib Sakura, Ino Yamanaka.

"Aku dijemput Sasuke-_kun_, jika kau ingin duluan, kau duluan saja."

"Baiklah~ Jaa nee jidat." Ucap Ino lalu melenggang pergi dengan kekasihnya yang sudah menunggunya di seberang jalan, maklum lah, dia 'kan tidak satu sekolah dengan kekasihnya.

"Jaa nee, _pig_."

Sekarang, Sakura sendirian menunggu Sasuke di trotoar depan sekolahnya.

5 menit...

Masih sabar menunggu.

10 menit...

Cukup sabar untuk menunggu.

20 menit...

"Kami-_samaaa_, kenapa Sasuke-_kun _selalu terlambat sih... kakiku sudah pegal berdiri terus, Huuh..." ucap Sakura kesal sambil menendang krikil krikil kecil didepannya.

"Jika 3 menit lagi Sasuke _no baka_ itu tidak datang, aku akan-"

"-Akan apa?" potong pemuda yang sedang memberhentikan sepeda motor didepannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau selalu saja terlambat, kau tahu? Kau itu hampir menyamai Kakashi-_senseii _yang selalu terlambat itu tahu!" terang Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipi chubbynya, terlihat imut.

"Hn. Terserah kau cerewet. Ayo naik," ucap Sasuke singkat.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku sangat yakin kau tidak pikun, tetapi jalan ke rumahku, tadi itu belok ke kanan, kenapa kau terus?!" protes Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Kita akan kesuatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

"Kau tidak berniat menculikku 'kan Sasu?" ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah curiga.

"Dasar bodoh, tidak ada untungnya aku menculikmu."

"Ta- tapi bisa saja kan..."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa masih jauh? Kita mau kemana, sih?" tanya Sakura -lagi-

"Sebentar lagi sampai."

"Daritadi kau bilang 'sebentar lagi sampai', 'sebentar lagi sampai', tapi mana, eh? kita belum sampai-sampaiii~!" omel Sakura kesal sambil memperagakan ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn. "

"Ck! Terserah kau sajalah." Ucap Sakura pasrah, sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke, menandakan dia lelah.

.

.

.

"Sampai." Ujar Sasuke sambil memakirkan motornya.

"Eh? bukannya ini taman _Koakeru_? Untuk apa kita disini?" tanya Sakura sembari turun dari motor Sasuke.

"Hn, ayo." Ajak Sasuke, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih Sasu?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Mereka berdua berjalan jalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di taman _Koakeru_, dan melihat isi pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan oleh taman Koakeru.  
Disana banyak bunga-bunga khas Konoha dan Jepang, bunga-bunga yang langka di Jepang, dan masih banyak lagi, disana juga terdapat kolam ikan yang berpetak petak secara terpisah, simpel tapi unik.

"Waahh, setelah hampir 2 tahun tidak kesini, rasanya taman ini banyak berubah ya, Sasu?" tutur Sakura sambil berdecak kagum.

"Hn."

"Kau cuek sekali. Oh iya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Untuk apa kita kesini? Masa hanya untuk melihat perubahan taman ini?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Sasuke mengecek jam di tangannya, lalu berkata, "Sudah saatnya, ayo." Ajak Sasuke.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura dengan menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Ikut saja."

"Hnnnn~" jawab Sakura menirukan gaya Sasuke.

Ditengah tengah taman _Koakeru_, ada sebuah padang rumput yang dipenuhi bunga matahari, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan santai menuju kesana, tepat di tengah taman tersebut, Sakura terdiam, dengan reflek tangannya menutup mulutnya sebagai tanda bahwa dia benar-benar kaget.

"Sa- Sasu..." ucap Sakura tergagap, matanya membulat tak percaya apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke menyeringai.

"I- itu..."

Disana terdapat seorang gadis sedang duduk bersila yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri, ia sedang menyanyikan alunan alunan lagu yang indah sambil memainkan gitar akustik kesayangannya,

Gadis itu memakai baju santai, dengan sepatu kets untuk mempercantik dirinya.

"I- itu..." ulang Sakura tergagap, lalu,

"ITU YUI-_NEESAAAAAN_~!" Spontan saja Sakura berteriak senang dan langsung berlari ke tempat Yui yang sedang menyanyikan melodi melodi indahnya.

"Hai Sakura," jawab Yui sambil tersenyum sambil beranjak berdiri dan membersihkan rumput rumput yang menempel di celana jinsnya.

"Eh? Yui-_nee_ tahu dari mana namaku?" tanya Sakura, jelas tidak mungkin 'kan Yui akan menghafal satu persatu fansnya di seluruh penjuru dunia. Oh, itu sangat konyol...

"Sasuke sering menceritakanmu padaku."

" Sasuke-kun? Ta- tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Sakura semakin bingung sekarang.

"Yui juga teman Itachi, mustahil jika aku tidak mengenalnya." Tutur Sasuke tenang.

"Hmm, benar juga. Tapi tunggu, Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang dari dulu, Sasu?!" ucap Sakura garang.

"Itu tidak akan jadi surprise, jika kau tahu duluan."

"Benar juga, uhm, arigatou Sasuke-_kun_.." jelas Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Hn. Kedatangan Yui itu hadiah pertamamu dan-" belum selesai Sasuke bicara, Yui sudah memotongnya,

"-Daaan, untuk hadiah keduanyaa..." ucap Yui tetap dengan senyum ramahnya, dia menuju bangku yang tidak jauh dari sana, dan mengambil kado yang bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk diberikan pada Sakura.

"Ini." Yui menyerahkan kadonya kepada Sakura,

"Apa ini Yui-_nee_?" tanya Sakura.

"Buka saja." Jawab Yui tersenyum.

'Sakura, hentikan berfikir yang berlebihan. Hhh..' ucap batin Sakura untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Dan,

"Yui-_nee_, ka- kau pasti bercanda 'kan ingin memberikan ini padaku?"

"Heei, itu bukan dariku, tapi dari pangeranmu itu, hanya saja, aku yang memilih modelnya. Hehe..." jelas Yui.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Panggil Sakura,

"Hn?"

"_ARIGATOOOOU_~ _Daisuki yo_, Sasu _no bakaa_!" ujar Sakura yang tiba tiba heboh dan memeluk Sasuke sebentar.

"Kau berlebihan." Jawab Sasuke, tetapi disertai senyum tipis.

"Hehehe, aku hanya tidak menyangka kau mau membelikanku gitar ini, aku kira kau benar-benar tidak membelikanku." Ucapan Sakura terhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan,

"Dan untuk Yui-_nee_, _domo arigatou_~ modelnya simpel, tapi sukaaa~" Puji Sakura gembira.

"Douita.." jawab Sasuke dan Yui berbarengan,

"Jadi?" tanya Yui pada Sakura.

"Eh?" ujar Sakura yang malah bertanya balik,

"Kau mau tidak, duet denganku? Yeah, hitung hitung kado dariku." Tawar Yui sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yui-_nee_ pasti bercanda, hahaha..." ucap Sakura sambil tertawa,

"Ne, aku serius Saku."

"Eh?"

"Ya. Minggu depan, aku diundang oleh sekolahmu untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun sekolahmu, dan kukira kita bisa berduet, lagipula suaramu bagus kok." Jelas Yui panjang lebar.

"Benarkaah? Waaaaaahh~ kalau begitu aku mauuu, yosh! Aku akan membuatmu iri Ino-piggy~ huahahaha!" terang Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara, tidak lupa senyum licik ala telenovela sebagai tambahannya.

Dari dulu, Ino dan Sakura memang mengidolakan Yui, bahkan mereka sampai berlomba, siapa duluan yang tahu kabar terbaru tentang Yui. Ckckck..

"Kau memang jahil Sakura." Jawab Yui sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut bubble gum Sakura.

"Hehehe..." ucap Sakura hanya nyengir dengan wajah tak berdosa.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

"Uhm, Sasuke-_kun_, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku saaangat bahagia." terang Sakura pada Sasuke yang tidak beranjak dari motornya.

Sekarang mereka telah berada didepan rumah Sakura.

Tentang Yui, mereka (Sakura dan Yui) sudah berjanjian untuk ketemuan di hari ulang tahun sekolah Sakura.

Sewaktu ditaman, Yui tidak bisa lama-lama menemani mereka, wajar lah... Dia banyak konser dan undangan akhir-akhir ini, jadi ia pulang duluan.

"Hn. Sama-sama." Jawab Sasuke memandang Sakura dalam.

"Err, kau tidak mampir dulu?"

"Lain kali saja."

"Uhm, Oke. Lalu?" Entah kenapa Sakura menjadi canggung sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Dasar _baka_, kau tidak mau pulang? Aku mau masuk."

"Hn. Kau belum memberiku kado balasan, Saku."

"Eh? kau 'kan tidak ulang tahun hari ini. Buat apa aku memberimu kado balasan?" Sungut Sakura memandang Sasuke sebal.

"Bukan itu bodoh." Jawab Sasuke memandang Sakura bosan.

"Lalu apa maksud- emmpphh!" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, sudah dipotong oleh sebuah ciuman hangat dari Sasuke.

"Heeii! Apa-apaan itu!" tuntut Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah memerah, lucu sekali.

"Itu yang ku maksud kado balasan, _baka_."

"Dasar _pervert_!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Haha, sudah ya. Aku pulang dulu, nanti ku telfon." Ujar Sasuke sembari menghidupkan motornya.  
"Ya, kau hati-hati ya, jangan ngebut, jangan memfikirkan hal-hal aneh, jangan ngerem mendadak, jangan menyalip truk truk besar, jangan-"

"Iya mau kucium lagi, eh?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tidak. Sudah sana!" usir Sakura memandang tajam Sasuke.

"Hn. _Daisuki yo_, Jaa ne." Ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu dari kediaman Sakura.

"_Daisuki yo _ayam~" jawab Sakura dengan melambaikan tangannya.

'Arigatou kami-_sama_, arigatou Sasuke-_kun_, arigatou Yui-_nee_, aku bahagia hari ini...' Sakura membatin senang sambil memasuki rumahnya.

**-OWARI- **

* * *

_Halohaa! ^^  
_

_Ini fic ke-2 kira untuk SakuBirthdaaaaay! #sangat sangat telat T^T_

_Emang bener-bener telat sih, tapi memang idenya baru muncul blakangan ini ._._

_Sebelumnya,_

_OTANJOUBI OMODETTOU SAKU-CHAAAN~ smoga yang baik baik (?) terjadi padamu ^^__  
_

_Gomen kalau fic ini mengecewakan ^^v  
_

_Akhir kata,_

**Mind to RnC?****_  
_**


End file.
